The Blood in her Veins - The Curse series
by Lilian Reed
Summary: Imagine being at hogwarts but with a diffetent group of friends, and especially after the golden trio. What has happened since voldemorts death. OC's are used


**Prologue**

We've all heard the story of Harry Potter and his friends. This is based upon another group of friends - Lorcan, Lilimoine, and Camren. Most things at Hogwarts was kept in the dark for the student's sake. There was one thing that wasn't explained and it has to deal with a special witch. Soon it would be her turn to get sorted into a house at Hogwarts and when it was the right time she would choose what fitted her the most. Her name is Lilimoine Granger, daughter of Hermione Granger. Mother and Daughter alike but very-very different. She'd absolutely do anything for her mother if it meant having her happy again. Lilimoine was cast away by most of the Malfoy family because she was just another mistake they said. The daughter of Hermione and Draco, which was a terribly difficult situation. Such as her father eventually having an arranged marriage from his father because he had disapproved of him marrying a mudblood. The more people she met the more they feared her, not as a powerful witch, but a death eater. Her mother was rather disappointed when she had heard Lucius had made her baby girl be marked as a death eater. An acolyte to Lord Voldemort. Lilimoine is quite special but the gift she was given was quite terrible. Only a few people knew this of her but, she was an Animagus, a witch with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. She could transform into your worst fears, your dreams, the ones you love. She could torture, torment and hurt you until the last breath. Though that decision is for her to make on her own.

**Let's begin...**

Although being a secret and in training Animagus, I didn't know what I was about to be given. I was in front of everyone, nervous as heck. I didn't know what house I was going to get sorted into. And I didn't know if there was a possibility if I could choose. However, I totally didn't see what was about to come next. The sorting hat exclaimed that I was the chosen one, that I could choose whatever house I'd like. There was no doubt that Gryffindor was the best option, although Ravenclaw is wiser and I guess Hufflepuff is more "comfortable", Slytherin sounded more me than anything else. At that moment I decided I would be a true Slytherin, live up to my name. Of all the things I wanted to be remembered as I wanted to be known as that. The last thing I wanted to people to say about me was that I was a death eater, or that I was born from a muggle family, or if people found out that I was an Animagus. The worst part of being a Slytherin was that I had the Luthers breathing down my neck and not to mention the head wizard keeping a keen eye on me, Severus Snape. Unfortunately, I was in the Slytherin common room when Lorcan had finally snapped. "I'm done with Potter and his filthy friends. One day he's going to pay for his disrespect," he says. "Don't you think you're overreacting, Lorcan," I say, pointing my wand at him. "And why would I take a filthy mudbloods opinion?!," Lorcan fires back. My head rings with the sound of Lorcan's voice and my vision blurs for a second. I take off my robes, roll up my shirt sleeves revealing the dark mark on my wrist and close the distance between us. "Want to say that again, Luther?!," I grit out. My wand digs deeper into his neck and he whimpers. His eyes trace over me and stop when they meet my forearm. He grabs my arm and pulls it slowly down to my side and I flinch at his unsettling cold touch. "Don't you know when to stop before your superior, death eater," he says, the words lingering on his lips. Everyone around us becomes tense, waiting for my response. "And why would I listen to you? You're just as bad as everyone else here. Let go of me before you make a bigger fool of yourself." "Why would I let go of such a pretty girl," he smirks and tightens his grip on me. I rip myself from his grasp, my eyes watering. Lorcans laugh echoed behind me as I pushed my way through to the chamber of secrets. I feel my heart pound in my chest. It grows faster and faster and I can't bear the pain any longer. I scream, feelings flowing out of me and I drop to my knees. Clutching my arm, I turn it over and see blood dripping to the ground. It looks as if my dark mark has been engraved into my skin. My arm blisters and I cry out; hoping no one, would it. The last thing I remember is the clatter of footsteps before my eyes roll into my head. I wake up in one of the Slytherin rooms or what seems like it. My eyes wander over every inch of the room. There are tons of pictures, drawings, and trophies covering the walls. There's a chair in the back which Lorcan is sit - sitting..in. "Wait a minute why is he here," I yell, bumping my head against the headboard. The alarm in my head goes off and I realize I had not said that in my head. "I'm obviously here because of the stupid fit you threw in the chamber of secrets miss Granger," he mutters, still looking down at his book. I sit up, rubbing the spot where I hit my head and say, "Don't call me that and I had a goodish reason for screaming you spoiled little bi-." "Yes, I know. You complained that your arm, where your dark mark is, was burning. Foolish if I must say. Though, there are some rather odd things you do in your sleep," he cuts me off. "W-what do you mean. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." I look at him trying to scan his face for any clues to what I did. Lorcan gets up and leans on the bedpost. "Although I'm guessing you didn't tell anyone intentionally about this, you forgot to mention that you were an Animagus," he says. "How do you know that?! I've never told anyone and I swear if one peep comes out of your mouth about it, I will drown you in your own blood, Lorcan Luther. Understand?" The words rush out of me and I can tell Lorcans having a laugh under the mask he parades in. He moves closer and grabs me by my shirt. "I understand completely miss Granger, therefore I will say nothing about it. However, you should know that I'll still call you 'muggle' if you don't want your little secret out," he whispers. With that said, I slap him across the face and say, "Don't call me a mudblood, Lorcan, as if your disgusted by me. The only muggles or what you call them, Mudbloods, in my family are my mother, Hermione. So it would be wise not to call me it or you have the worst coming your way. They're much a wizard and witch like you and I are," I yell at him. He bolts back and brings a hand to his cheek. "You have some spunk in you after all granger, although do be careful of what you say and do or else that secret of yours will be the talk of the town," he mutters, walking out of the room. He slams the door and I'm left there shocked to my very core. Obviously, I knew this wasn't my room because gosh darn it this was a fine freaking clean room. Though I do have a ton of trophies and drawings, there are no pictures of my family because...well, I-I was erased from half of them a long time ago. My eyes look closely at who they are. I stop at one in particular and see a family. Formal attire and a dark background. "I would've thought family pictures would be more happy and colorful," I think to myself. Lorcan bursts into the room, pointing his wand at me. "What are you still doing in here!" he yells, annoyed. His voice squeaking. "My lord! You could've just asked me to leave. And why are you so keen on helping me and getting me out of this room?" I turn around quickly but by mistake, I slip and fall. "Don't you know this is my room," he says, looking down at me with disgust. "Oh, that's why there's a depressing picture of your family in here." I cover my mouth with a hand and chuckle a bot as he snarls. "Wait, you draw? I did not see that coming." "I see you lose your manners when talking to us Luther's," He mutters. "Yes, and I see you're still very dumb for letting me rest in YOUR room. Why not take me to the hospital wing?" I ask. "Well, I-I...Just get out!" He screams. I get up and quickly walk to the door, disappearing down the stairs to the girl's dorms. No one questions why I was in Luther's room, which is very strange. Usually, girls are falling head over heels to be with him. Though I would have thought they'd do that for Albus Potter, the other chosen one. My mistake for fainting in the chamber of secrets. I sit on my bed and look at my wrist. "It still hurts but it'll be alright," I think. My roommate, Camren Riddle, casts spells under her blankets and curses. I laugh softly and lay my head down on the pillows. "What am I doing?" I mutter and fall into a deep sleep


End file.
